For The Love Of
by Chlover
Summary: It's hard to sum this up... Hwoarang is a moron... There's a 'I Hate Jin' Club...
1. I hate Jin Club

A/N: Ok… This may be a little pointless and such but … I… am tired and feeling really stupid so I had to write stupid… To think this was originally going to be a serious fic, lol.

**Disclaimer** Tekken is not mine… But we'll just see about fixing that!

For The Love of… 

            "OH NO! TURN THE MUSIC BACK UP!!!" Hwoarang screamed as he threw one of his boots at the roof, "SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

            Paul raised an eyebrow at his current roommate. They were in a hotel waiting patiently for the forth tournament to begin. Paul was a bit hesitant about sharing a room with the infamous Blood Talon but was beginning to find the experience more amusing then anything else.  

            "I think there is ladies above us."

            "… Daughter of a bitch. Happy?"

            Paul shrugged and walked out.

            Kazuya walked in only seconds later. Startling Hwoarang, who had never actually seen the man before.

            Hwoarang sat up, "Damn. An older uglier Jin." He looked Kazuya up and down, "What the hell happened to you?"

            "Years of pain. Now get naked."

            "What?"

            "You heard me."

            Hwoarang frowned, "That's the problem."

            "Get naked."

            "Not likely."

            Kazuya smirked and dropped his pants.

            "EEEEEWWWWWW put it AWAY!" Hwoarang shrieked.

            Kazuya looked down, "My briefs are still on, moron."

            "You wear briefs? AHAHAHAHA loser!"

            "How does that make me a loser? What do you wear?"

            "Wouldn't you like to know." Hwoarang grinned.

            Kazuya nodded, "Yes I would."

            "EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

            "For the love of God quit saying EW."

            Hwoarang considered, "why?"

            "Because I'm not that gross." Kazuya said taking off his sunglasses.

            "EEEEEWWWWWWWW put em away!!!!!!!!!"

            "What? My eyes? Grow up!"

            "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW"

            Kazuya walked away carrying his pants and Paul walked back in.

            Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, "You dumbass SOB. You just missed Kazuya. Don't you wanna, like, kill that dude? He just left and he was all trying to get me naked and everything."

            Paul rolled his eyes, "Yeah like I'm gonna really buy that."

            "No, man, I'm really not lying here. If I were lying I'd … well you wouldn't know it. Now see, you think I'm lying so I must not be. Genius."

            "You're on my bed, punk."

            "No I'm on MY bed, genius."

            "Screw you. I'm going to see Lei Wulong! My favourite cop in the whole wide world! Outta my way, Genius."

            Paul shrugged and right when Hwoarang got up, the older man hopped on the desired bed, "Later sweetheart."

            "Bitch! MY BED!"

            "Not no more."

            "CHHHH… PFFFT!!!!"

            So Hwoarang walked out and to the neighbouring room where Lei and Jin stayed. He opened the door and walked in just to see Jin and Xiaoyu making out.

            "… Aw man!" He walked out slamming the door behind him, "How the hell am I supposed to function after seeing that disturbing shit?! DAMN YOU KAZAMA!!!!!"

            Steve and Julia, who were just leaving stopped by Hwoarang, "Hey. Wanna come out drinking with us?"

            "Drinking?" Hwoarang leaped up with a goofy grin like some sort of cartoon character, "You just said the magic word! I'm there!"

            So they went out drinking.

AT THE BAR

            Julia and Steve started making out. Hwoarang frowned and walked off through the bar alone with a beer in hand and sulked in his self-pity, "Damn bitches invite me out and then start swapping spit like one of em was dieing. Makes me sick. I HATE YOU ALL! Except you mister beer. I love you. You're the only one I can trust… except when you cloud my judgement and make me black out and make me wakeup in bed with a one eyed transvestite…. I HATE YOU BEER!"

            He drop kicked the beer and walked out the door, "SCREW YOU GUYS!"

            Hwoarang walked around for a while outside, looking for someone who would hang out with him, since he lost his best friend the beer bottle. Eventually he realised that everyone was crossing the street to stay away from him so he headed back to the hotel. 

            The elevator started up to his floor and he fell to his knees when it moved, "Bitch. Everyone is against me! EVEN gravity! DAMN WORLD!!!" He waddled out into the hall, still on his knees and made his way down to his room. When he opened the door and stepped inside, he screamed, "BITCH NOT IN MY BED! DUMBASS GENIUS!"

            Paul and Nina covered themselves up with the blanket and blinked at Hwoarang.

            "It's my bed," Paul responded after a few seconds.

            "Nu uh! Ah damn it. I hate you man! I'm going to go … somewhere to hang out with more important people then you!… Like… Nobody." He walked out cursing Paul the whole way.

            Hwoarang sunk down against a wall in the hallway and pouted at his hands, "I'm bored."

            Kazuya walked up to him and smirked, "I can remedy that."

            "HOLY SHIT Where the hell did you come from?! That's some freaky shit you creepy old Jin wannabe!"

            "Jin's my son, dumbass."

            "EEEEEWWWWWWWW"

            Kazuya sat down by Hwoarang, "Has anyone told you how sexy you are?"

            "Yeah but it's never grossed me out like this before. Get the hell away from me!"

            "Or what?"

            "I'll tell!!!!!!"

            "Tell who?"

            Hwoarang looked around, "CHRISTIE!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!"

            Christie, who was just exiting the elevator watched as Hwoarang ran and hid behind her, "What's going on?" She asked casually.

            "That creepy old man was trying to pull a move on me!"

            "Kazuya! BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Christie ordered.

            "Yes ma'am," Kazuya lowered his head and went to the elevator.

            Hwoarang sighed with relief and looked at Christie, "Will you hang out with me?"

            "Uh… Ok…"

            "You're not going to start making out with somebody, are you?" Hwoarang asked the Brazilian, pitifully.

            "Not planning on it, but you never know."

            "OOO OOOO We should start a club!"

            Lee stepped out of his room, pouting, and looked at Christie and Hwoarang, "Nobody wants to hang out with me."

            "Come join our, 'We hate Jin'Club!" Christie offered.

            "You hate Jin too? KOOL!" Hwoarang giggled.

            Lee's eyes widened, "OOO OOOOO! OK! I'm in! What do you do? Can I be the tresurer?"

            "Yeah ok! We hold our first meeting during lunch which is conveniently starting as soon as we finish this convo. There we can make those people sad that they ignored us! We'll make the world pay!!!! MWAHAHAHA!"

            Hwoarang looked at Christie, "Wow… I didn't know you had it in you."

            "Lunch time! Let's go!"

            All the doors in the hall opened and everyone poured out and to the cafeteria.

            In the cafeteria all the new couples sat together and Christie, Hwoarang, and Lee sat at their own table in the centre of the room. Christie banged her bread on the table, "I CALL THIS MEETING TO ORDER!"

            Hwoarang frowned, "What are you doing?"

            "Getting attention so they envy us."

            "Ok."

            "SO! What shall we do today in the WHJ club?"

            Lee raised his hand, "I KNOW I KNOW!!!!! Let's tell stories!"

            "OK!" Hwoarang and Christie agreed.

            Lee grinned, "I'll start! … Once upon a time there was a kid named… the name of which is in the title of the club. And he really sucked! And then his mommy died and he sucked even more. And he sucked thereafter and still sucks to this day. The end."

            Jin looked at the three in confusion from his spot in the corner of the room. Xiaoyu, who was in his lap, shrugged and stuffed some pie in his mouth.

            "My turn!" Hwoarang giggled gleefully, "Ok… There once was this really stupid guy who tried to ruin my rep. So I hunted him down and now I know where he sleeps at night so I can kill him. The end."

            Jin rolled his eyes and turned back to Xiaoyu.

            Christie pounded the bread on the table again, "Now… In a land far away … like… across the room… there once sat a rich bitch who lived a priviledged life until his mommy was killed by a god and his grandfather shot him. Now he eats with my annoying roommate and he's still a rich bitch only now he has luggage. But one thing hasn't changed in this young fool."

            Hwoarang and Lee hugged each other, "Scary… Tell us Christie!"

            "We all still hate him!"

            All three people started laughing Hysterically as if what she said was the funniest thing in the world. Jin raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve who shrugged and went back to his meal. Xiaoyu, However glared at the three people and growled.

            Lee looked at Xiaoyu, "Should we make this the WHJandX club?"

            Christie and Hwoarang snickered, "YEAH! Yeah!"

            Xiaoyu pouted, "Hey! I know what that stands for now! JIN BEAT EM UP!"

            Jin glanced at them and whispered something in Xiaoyu's ear.

            "Now what can we do?" Lee asked.

            Hwoarang grinned, "Let's make statues out of our food!"

            And so the three set to work on their masterpieces and Christie finished first. "DONE! I'm so done! Stick a frickin fork in me, bitches!"

            So Hwoarang jabbed Christie with a fork.

            "OW! BITCH!" Christie jabbed Hwoarang with a chopstick in the eye.

            "EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Hwoarang screamed.

            Everyone in the room just stared at them.

            Lee blinked, "Can we get started, please?"

            Christie nodded, "Sorry. Ok. As you can see, I made a statue of a young 21-year-old man with spikey hair, of whom I shall not name, impaled through the torso by a sausage!"

            Hwoarang doubled over in laughter, still holding his eye.

            Lee grinned, "And I made a young woman of which I shall not name with pigtails making out with Christie."

            Christie almost started laughing then thought for a moment, "Hey… That's me… Damn you LEE! You're out of our club! We now officially hate you too!!!!!"

            Hwoarang waved to Lee, "Bye man!"

            Christie looked at Hwoarang, "What's your statue of, Hwoarang?"

            "It's a very exquisite piece of a young devil wearing a dress from the Victorian era. His head, falling halfway down his chest with a paperboy approaching the subject, holding a rare gold axe from the 1830's."

            Everyone stared at Hwoarang. Christie was silent for a moment before kicking Hwoarang, "You're making me look dumb! You're out of the club!"

            "But… It's my club."

            "Not no more!"

            "But… Fine." Hwoarang walked away pouting and Christie sat alone at the table looking around, silently…


	2. The Clean Team

A/N: Ok… I got bored, and I realized I got 7 reviews for one bloody chapter, which has NEVER happened to me before, so I wrote another chapter because I just don't know how to quit while I'm ahead.

**disclaimer** As soon as the universe alters, Tekken will be mine, but until then, it's not. OK?

For The Love Of

"I have no friends. Everyone is a loooooooser," Hwoarang sang to himself as he walked down the hotel hallway, "Pauly want a cracker! Pauly is a CRACKER! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

            Paul walked up and tackled Hwoarang to the floor, "I'll break your face!"

            "Hey! You're not Craig!!!!! CRAIG! SICK 'EM!"

            Suddenly Craig came out of nowhere and attacked Paul, snarling and barking. They disappeared into a cloud of dust and suddenly hugged and skipped off into the sunset, which unfortunately meant they had to leap out the 3 story window, since there was no sunset inside.

            Since the scene had no actual point but to just start off the story, Hwoarang continued walking and rambling as if it had never happened. He made it to the 5th floor, somehow and tripped over Lee who was licking the carpet.

            "What are you doing, dude?"

            Lee coughed up a hairball, "Christie's been bullying me. She said I had to clean the hotel with my tongue."

            Suddenly, (ok I use suddenly a lot) The ghost of Jun Kazama appeared and she coughed up a hairball too, "I finished the 13th floor."

            "How big is this hotel?"

            "It goes up into infinity."

            "Really?"

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "Who is talking?"

            "I don't know."

            "Who am I?"

            "Dear god I'm nobody!"

            "OH NO!!!!!!!!!

            "You didn't close that quote."

            "Who didn't?"

            "Oh I'm sorry. OH NO!!!!!!!"

            "Better."

            Then Lee and Jun and Hwoarang just stood there staring at each other. The sun setted completely and rose again before Jun burst into flames. Lee squealed and leaped into Hwoarang's arms, who fell backwards out a window, and they landed in a pool. 

            Christie pulled Lee out by the hair, "I don't see you licking!"

            Lee desperately starts licking the air, whimpering as he did so. Christie rolled her eyes and dropped him back into the pool, and walked away a few feet and started to make out with Steve for no apparent reason.

            Hwoarang climbed out and started freaking out over his leather gloves, "THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET WET! YOU BASTARD!"

            "I'll fix them!"

            "AHHHHHH IT'S KAZUYA!!!!! CHRRRRIIIIISSSSSSTTTIEEE!!!!!"

            Christie shoved Steve in the pool and walked up to Kazuya, "Kazuya, darling, will you be a doll and go fetch Julia for me?"

            "Ok!" Kazuya grinned really happily like a puppy so happy to do something for their master, and he ran away on all fours. 

            "YOU SAVED ME!"

            "Simmer down!"

            "MY GLOOVVVVEESSS!!" Hwoarang sobbed, hugging Christie, "I'll need to provide a proper burial for them."

            Christie blinked, "Unnecissary touching. Don't touch, don't touch!"

            Hwoarang stepped back and stared at her, "But I like hugs!"

            "What kind of street punk are you?"

            "Ask Chloe. She's making me really out of Character, isn't she?"

            "Yeah."

            "Oh WELL!" Hwoarang giggled and hopped around in a circle. 

            Christie's eyes widened and she pulled Lee out of the pool, "I have an idea! We should be detectives!"

            Lee got all excited, "Does this mean no more cleaning?"

            "Yes. We must figure out how to get Hwoarang back in Character."

            "OK!"

            "OK!" Hwoarang agreed

            Suddenly… something happened… Oh lets just say… Heihachi came in dressed like Barbara Streisand. (Don't ask because I don't know) He came in on his tippy-toes and with a microphone, singing:

            "Don't tell me not to live   
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's   
A ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud   
To rain on my parade 

Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill  
It's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed   
To rain on my parade."

            Lee stared at Heihachi then asked, "I'm out of character too. Why don't people care about me?"

            "Shut up or I'll make you clean again." She pulled Lee after her by the hair, "Come on let's solve the bugger."

            Hwoarang helped Steve out of the pool and they both shrugged. Heihachi was on a chandelier that was hanging off of… nothing since they were outside… so he fell, I guess.

            Then Jin came up to the, a tiny red handprint on his cheek, "Hwoarang I need your help."

            "What is it, Kazamamamasboy?"

            "Uh… I broke up with Xiaoyu because I fell in love with Julia. How can I get Julia to notice me? I'd ask my grandpa but… well… look at him. I'd ask my dad, but my dad… well… he's nuts. I'd ask my mom, but her ghost died. I'd ask my uncle, but he's currently Christie's bitch, and Christie would eat me alive if I went anywhere near her."

            "Looks like the gene pool needs a little chlorine."

            Jin rolled his eyes. "Please Hwoarang."

            "FINE! Ok all you have to do is hang with us and you'll be irresistible."

            Steve blinked, "Us?"

            "Yeah. We'll be like, The Clean team!" 

            Suddenly Hwoarang appeared in a Listerine costume, Steve appeared in a toothbrush costume, and Jin appeared in a dental floss costume. Steve and Jin blinked.

            Meanwhile, Christie and Lee were searching for answers. They both appeared in FBI costumes. They walked up to Lei Wulong, and Christie said, "Hello Mr. Wulong. If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a couple questions."

            Lei quirked a brow, "Impersonating an FBI agent is a serious offence and you could be put away for 300 years." 

            "Uh… Have you been noticing anything strange lately?"

            "Like what?"

            "Like your roommates rival acting strangely?"

            Lei laughed, "Like I give a damn about my roommate's rival! You're wasting my time!"

            Christie abrubtly started foaming at the mouth and she leaped on Lei and started clawing and biting and just all round whooping his ass! Lee started cheering and a crowd began to form around them. Julia came and leaped into the fight, holding a sunflower in one hand.

            Julia shrieked and ate the sunflower, "Fruit the size of my Nephews HEAD!"

            Everyone went silent and stared at her. Tumbleweed rolled by. The clean team ran in and Jin and Julia started Making out for some weird reason that nobody cared to ask about. Christie stared at the clean team and started laughing, "Why the hell are you guys dressed like that?"

            Steve frowned, "I wish I knew."

            "We're here to battle the evil gingivitis!" Hwoarang got into fighting stance, "We know he's here!"

            Christie nodded and pointed at Lei Wulong, "Yep. He's right there."

            Suddenly Lei Wulong appeared in a germ costume, "What the…"

            Hwoarang shrieked really loud. Every piece of glass in the whole universe shattered, and so did Dr. B.'s Dentures. Hwoarang ran away shrieking about big bad scary germs and all the costumes disappeared, and it was all a dream… Or was it?

A/N: Short? I know, I'm sorry…


	3. Desperate

A/N: Why am I writing more to this? Well Because I got really bored, and when I'm bored, I think up ways to get the computer from my brother, and when I have the comp, I write. Oh and sorry about the end of this chapter, I got lazy.

**Disclaimer** See the first chapter

For The Love Of…

Part … {Counts of fingers} uh… THREE!

            "OOOOHHHH IIIIIII WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MAYER… MEYER… oh screw it…" Hwoarang shrugged and kicked at the leprechauns climbing up the wall. He paused and looked at them again, suddenly wondering why he was seeing leprechauns, "Hey… What the hell… I'm pretty sure I didn't get high today…"

            "Hello honey."

            "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hwoarang screeched and ran in the opposite direction as Kazuya was, and ended up smacking into a wall, two steps into his run.

            Kazuya rolled his eyes and started walking away, "Goddamn it. I'm going to go be a pervert to some smarter person."

            "YEH!… I mean HEY! I'm smart!" Hwoarang argued, rubbing his bloody nose. (he just ran into a wall, for those of you who are having trouble following.)

            Jin and Steve stepped off the elevator talking about sports and chicks, and boxing, and beer, and strip clubs, and the mafia… Actually Steve was the only one talking. Jin laughed good-naturedly and looked around, not really listening. Steve stopped and stared at Jin, his bottom lip quivering like he was about to cry. Jin had just laughed about Steve not knowing who his mommy was.

            Hwoarang's eyes went REALLY big, (CHIBI HWOARANG!) and he ran over to the two other men his age, and hopped up and down, "THE CLEAN TEAM IS BACK!"

            Steve and Jin looked at him, laughed nervously, and started walking backwards slowly. When he growled and grabbed there shoulders, they started screaming hysterically for Christie… (Christie seemed to be the self-proclaimed queen of the hotel)

            SUDDENLY, Christie appeared, with King and Craig behind her, playing her theme music on a steel drum and electric guitar. She smiled and looked at the three boys. "What seems to be the problem here? Are you causing trouble Hwoarang?"

            "Erm… No ma'am…"

            "Jolly Good. Cherrio." She disappeared.

            Steve blinked, "Hey… Was she making fun of me?"

            Then SUDDENLY, Heihachi appeared, dressed like Cher, and started singing, "I don't know why this world keeps turning round and round, but I wish it would stop and let me off right now."

            Hwoarang, Jin, and Steve all blinked at the same time (freaky) and stared at Heihachi. Finally Hwoarang pointed out, "That's an Eminem song."

            Heihachi looked at the Blood Talon in confusion, "What? Are you sure?"

            "Uh… Yeah."

            "Well I know Cher sings something about a world… or turning… right?"

            Hwoarang went all shifty eyed, and started sweating, "Why are you asking me? I don't listen to Cher! Who ever said I did is a BLOODY LIAR!"

            "QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME!" Steve started banging his head against the wall, screaming that sentence, over and over again. 

            Hwoarang, who was glad the heat was off of him, looked at Jin, since he couldn't talk to Steve right now, and he didn't like looking at Heihachi in Makeup and a wig. He went back to his original topic, "Well we don't have to be the clean team again, but we have to be a team."

            "What for? I don't like you." Jin answered honestly.

            Well that was a thinker. The Korean petted his non-existent beard and stared into space. Finally he came up with an answer, "Because they want us to."

            "They? Who's they?"

            "THEY!"

            Jin blinked, "Aliens?"

            "NO!"

            "Well who's they then?"

            "JUST THEY!"

            "Who?"

            "DO NOT QUESTION THEM!"

            Jin blinked again, "Ok. Still, I'm not being on another team with you, unless you help me."

            Help? Well Hwoarang could always say he'd help and not really, but then Jin would quit the team and then he wouldn't have a team anymore. He'd just have a couple… and he didn't swing that way in this fiction. "Ok. What is it?"

            "I'm bored of Julia," Jin admitted, "Find me another woman."

            "JUNNNN!"

            Jin glared, "Not my mother, you moron! Geez, go back to school."

            Hwoarang blinked, "Back?"

            Heihachi and Steve both looked at each other and nodded knowingly before suddenly screaming out random insults at each other. Jin and Hwoarang stared, looked at each other, and shrugged, trying to decide which of them should tell Christie.

            They didn't have to. Christie appeared out of thin air, this time her little theme song slaves were Yoshimitsu and Dr. B… The doctor having a little trouble with the guitar. She looked back at the old crippled man and glared. He coughed and turned to stone. Heihachi and Steve shut up, becoming very frightened.

            "OH I KNOW!" Hwoarang shouted.

            Everyone looked at him and they all said, "WHAT?" at the same time, only Heihachi kinda sang it in a funny voice, that he thought was the best Cher impression ever, even though it sounded more like woody allen on steroids.

            "You can have Kazuya!"

            Jin sighed, "And that's my dad. Hwoarang. I said a woman."

            Christie snorted and her and Yoshimitsu laughed, falling into each other. She looked at Jin through laughing, watery eyes, "You're getting Hwoarang to find you a woman? How DESPERATE is that? AHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA!! Come on Yoshimitsu, let's go tell everybody."

            Yoshimitsu said something in a really trippy voice, but no one understood him kuz they were too busy marvelling at the voice. 

            Hwoarang blinked, "Whoa man, whoa."

            Then some random voice said "poof" and then Yoshimitsu and Christie disappeared, leaving the people staring at still tripping out because of the spaceman's voice. It was boring in the hotel so it didn't take much to trip them out.

            "We can be the Lucky charm Team!" Hwoarang stated, looking at the Leprechauns, who were growing fangs. "The vampire lucky charm Team?"

            "Damn she's hot." Jin said.

            Hwoarang blinked and looked at Jin, then looked at Heihachi, "Whoa man… Wait till I'm gone before you start pulling that freaky shit… Have a little decency man."

            Jin rolled his eyes and smacked the Korean on the back of the head, "Not my grandfather, you ignoramus! I meant Christie!"

            "Oh! Ok," Hwoarang laughed, "Whew, you had me really freaked out there, man."

            "So how do I get her?"

            "Uh…" Steve blinked, finally calming down from his little hissy fit. "You don't. She hates you, man. Remember the 'I Hate Jin Club'?"

            Jin snapped his fingers in the shucks kinda way, "There's gotta be a way. I won't give up! I'll walk a thousand miles for her!"

            "And then you'd dump her for Nina tomorrow."

            "Dude, Nina's old," Jin pointed out, "I'll have to start branching out to other games. You know, spread the love."

            "Dude, I'm supposed to be the man-whore. You're Xiaoyu's."

            "Well do you want Christie?"

            He paused, "No."

            "Then shut up."

            "Ok."

            "Good."

            Steve and Heihachi blinked. (Ok so my ppl blink a lot.) And they looked at each other and started screaming again. 

            "CHRIIIIISSSSSTTTIIIE!" Jin summoned in a loud booming voice, hoping if he sounded more like a diety, maybe she'd fall in love with him faster. "I WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

            Christie appeared, peeling a cucumber. "What is it, Mister Kill-off-Mishimas-and-ruin-the-whole-game-because-I'm-a-spoiled-rich-kid-that-got-impaled-by-a-sausage?"

            Everyone stared at Jin, and he blinked, "Uh… I love you."

            "Oh come off it," She rolled her eyes and bit into the cucumber, talking while she chewed, "You're annoying me. Go away."

            "But-"

            "Geez, shut up. If you want a girl, go get Anna, or Lee or something. Leave me alone." Christie disappeared.

            Jin stared into space, acting like a traumatized child, "But… I'm Jin Kazama… All girls love Jin Kazama… It's a rule… Isn't it?"

            "Guess not," Hwoarang shrugged, "Do we have to replay her WHJ club story? Hey we should start an I hate Jin team."

            Jin blinked at Hwoarang, "I hope you don't expect me to be in it."

            "Yes. Why?"

            "Ok I'll hate Jin too if you make Christie go out with me for a day."

            Steve rolled his eyes and screamed, "CHRISTIE!!!!"

            She appeared and punched everyone present, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm busy in the sauna with Kazuya and Baek Doo San." She disappeared once again.

            Hwoarang and Jin looked at each other and blinked.

            Meanwhile in the Sauna, Christie, Kazuya, and Doo San were eating random fruits and veggies while they disco danced.

            Back with Hwoarang, Steve, Jin, and Heihachi/Cher. SUDDENLY, the leprechauns attacked Hwoarang. And then … IT WAS NAP TIME! They all pulled out there lil matts and blankets and went to sleep.

TBC or TBC. You pick.


End file.
